Show Choir
by allcanadianprophet
Summary: McPriceley AU. Kevin and Connor meet at a show choir competition.
1. Chapter 1

The shaking of the train woke Kevin Price from his fitful sleep. He glanced sluggishly out his window and groaned when he saw it was still dark outside. He looked down at his watch – it was only three in the morning. Kevin leaned his head against the back of the seat. _Still another three hours to go_, he thought impatiently.

Kevin was on his way to the national show choir competition in New York City with his high school Glee club. He had been waiting for this day for many months, waiting for his big break into show business. He had practiced for hours leading up to that day. Every dance was sharp, every song was crisp and clear. Kevin was ready to show off his talent – he didn't deny that he had it. He looked out the window once more, then buried his head into his jacket, praying that he would fall back asleep.

"Again, from the top!" the director yelled, lounging in his chair. "I want to see the sickeningly cute looks on your faces!"

Connor McKinley wiped his forehead with the back of his hand. They had been practicing since they had gotten there three hours before. He quickly got into position and began his solo dance while the rest of the group sang around him. Almost immediately, his tiredness went away. Connor loved how easily he could lose himself in dance. He found himself gliding on air as he danced around the others groups members scattered across the stage. He could feel their stares burning into his back – they were all jealous. Jealous of his talent, of his favor with their director. But their stares also carried accusation. Connor usually ignored it, but it was hard when he had to stare them in the face.

Connor was gay. And for some reason, nobody thought that was okay.

Maybe it was because he had told his best friend that he was in love with him and said friend – now ex-friend – had told everyone in the school about it. Suddenly, Connor felt tears prick the back of his eyes. _Stop thinking about him! _He thought, frustrated. _Just accept that it happened and move on._ As he finished his dance and heard the director yell something about sleep, he wiped his eyes with his hand, hoping no one would notice. Of course, no one did. They just walked by, occasionally praising his dance. Connor trudged up to the elevator, wanting to collapse onto his fluffy hotel bed and sleep for days. His roommate, Parker, ran up from behind him.

"Hey Connor! Nice job today – I wish I could dance like you!"

Connor smiled. Parker, despite being a year younger than himself, was one of his only remaining friends. Parker didn't care about the redhead's sexuality. Parker just wanted a friend. Connor wrapped an arm around his shoulder and smiled at him.

"Hey, thanks! I'm sure with time and lots of practice, you'll be fantastic! Even better than me," he said reassuringly. Parker laughed as the elevator doors opened. Connor's jaw dropped before he could stop himself.

Inside was the most perfect boy he had ever seen.

The boy had tidy, clean cut brown hair that was gelled back to show off his beautiful face. He had deep, brown eyes that held a playful sparkle in them. Connor can see his chiseled body under his tight, gray shirt. The boy smiled at them as they stepped into the elevator. The young redhead thought he was going to pass out. He could feel the brunette's breath, cool on the back of his neck.

"Hi!" The boy grinned at the two others. "I'm Kevin. What brings you guys to the big city?" Connor's breath hitched. Even his _voice _wasangelic. _Get a hold on yourself, McKinley. You don't even know this guy!_ Connor smiled.

"I'm Connor and this is my friend, Parker. We're here for the big show choir nationals. How about you?"

"Same!" he laughed, then smiled sheepishly. "Maybe I'll see you again?"

Just then, the doors opened and Kevin walked out, leaving Connor flustered and Parker confused.

"Connor?"

"Yeah, buddy?"

"Was that guy flirting with you?" Connor took a deep breath.

"Nah, he couldn't have been! We don't even know each other, he was just being friendly." Parker cocked his head for a moment, then went back to staring at the floor.

"Seemed like he had a crush on you, Connor. That was a little more than friendly." Connor felt his face turn red.

_I really hope so._


	2. Chapter 2

As Kevin walked to his hotel room, he could feel his cheeks burning. The boy in the elevator had stirred up feelings he had never felt before. Well at least, not for a boy. He thought about the redhaired boy for hours that night, letting his mind wander as he tried to fall asleep. When he eventually drifted off, all he saw was Connor. It was driving him mad.

Kevin swung his legs over the side of his bed, unable to sleep despite being so exhausted. He pulled on a pair of jeans, his Chiefs sweatshirt and slipped on his running shoes. As quietly as possible, Kevin tiptoed out of the room, taking his room key in his pocket. He gently closed the door and walked down the hall. Humming gently in the silence, Kevin nearly hit the roof when he heard a voice.

"Hi there," said a somewhat familiar voice. Kevin whirled around and saw the redhead from the elevator lounging on a futon. The brunette quickly pasted a smile on his face to distract the other boy from his blushing. The boy waved his hand over the couch.

"Care to join me, Kevin?" Kevin eagerly smiled and nodded, cursing his awkwardness.

"Connor, right?" The red-haired boy nodded. The two sat in an uncomfortable silence for a moment before Connor spoke again.

"You excited for tomorrow? Big competition, I've heard." Kevin nodded.

"Yeah, I hear this one team has an incredible dancer who dances during this one song. I think it's Mad World or something? Yeah, that sounds right," the brunette mused. He laughed when he saw Connor blushing fiercely. "What?" he laughed.

"That's me, or at least I think it is. And I'm not that good!" Connor ducked his head so Kevin wouldn't see his 'tomato face' as his friends called it. The other boy grinned and put a hand on his shoulder. Connor turned to see his beautiful face very, _very _close to his own.

"Well, why don't you show me?" Connor tilted his head in confusion. The brunette licked his lips tantalizingly, tempting the blushing boy to close the distance between them.

"Your dancing. Show me. I think there's a ballroom on this floor," Kevin remarked. Connor felt a lump grow in his throat, so he just nodded. The brown haired boy flashed him a dazzling grin and grabbed his hand, dragging him down the hall. Not that Connor was complaining.

The two reached two closed doors. They shared a look and Kevin opened it slowly, hoping not to wake anyone. Connor slipped inside and paused, causing the other boy to bump into him. He looked up at the perfect face that was smiling down at him encouragingly. The boy stepped forward, then looked back at Kevin quizzically.

"I don't have any music! How can I dance without music?" Kevin looked around the room.

"Aha! There's a piano – I can play the song and sing it for you and you can dance!" Connor nodded and took his start position. Kevin just admired his lithe body before rushing to the piano.

As he began to play, he watched Connor move and glide around the room. Kevin sang and play, impressed that he could stay focused enough to do so. The red-head looked so peaceful and beautiful when he danced, his body curving and bending perfectly. As they drew near to the end of the song, Kevin quietly stood and began making his way over to the dancer, still singing. Connor spun on his toes and accidentally slipped. Kevin quickly caught him, the other boy's body pressed against his. Connor looked up at the tall boy as he quietly finished the song, still holding him closer than anyone had ever held him before.

As Kevin's voice faded away, Connor turned in his arms to face him. The brunette placed his hands on his hips and leaned down, pressing their lips together. Connor was stiff for a moment out of shock, then he wound his arms around Kevin's neck to pull him closer. The two kissed for a few precious moments before pulling away. Connor placed his forehead on Kevin's shoulder.

"Wow," he whispered, unable to say much more.

"I know, Connor. That was..."

"Perfect." Connor looked up at him and Kevin smiled at him before kissing his hair.

"Yeah, perfect."


	3. Chapter 3

Kevin and Connor sat and talked in the ballroom for hours after their kiss, sharing many more in their time together. At about 2:30, Connor stood and held his hands out to Kevin. The brunette grabbed them and stood up next to him, winding his arm around the dancer's small waist and kissing his temple. The two boys walked out of the ballroom and wandered through the halls back to Connor's door. They stood in front of the door for a moment before Connor leaned forward and pressed their lips together. Kevin took the shorter boy's face in his hands, wanting to just stay like that for a while. Connor eventually pulled away, smiling wide.

"Goodnight, Kevin. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" Kevin nodded and kissed once more before Connor slipped into his room for the night.

The tall brunette walked back down the hall, wanting to shout his happiness from the top of the building. He smiled to himself as he reminisced over the evening. Kevin was so distracted by his memories that he didn't notice the man standing in the next hallway. Not until the man grabbed him, at least. Kevin found himself pressed against the wall, staring his very angry choir director in the face.

"Mr. Ellis? What are you-"

"I saw you with that boy," his teacher snarled. "How could you betray us all like that?"

"What are you talking about? How am I 'betraying' everyone by being with someone who makes me happy?" His teacher shook his head.

"He is the competition! He's only trying to get into your head. That boy is trying to distract you from performing well! He'll be your downfall – you want us to win, don't you?" Kevin was in shock. He hadn't even considered that Connor was using him. He could feel tears pricking his eyes. His teacher sighed as Kevin stared down at his feet.

"Kevin, I'm sorry. Just promise me you won't see him again?" Kevin looked up and nodded.

"Yes, sir." Mr. Ellis let him off the wall and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Good. Now, go back to your room and get some sleep. We've got a big day tomorrow!"

Kevin stumbled towards his room, the tears nearly blinding him. Eventually, he fell onto the carpeted floor. The brunette sat for a moment, unable to think, then began sobbing quietly on the floor. _I can't believe how stupid I was. How could I do something so irresponsible? _he thought as he wept into his hands. After a few minutes of emotional release, Kevin stood and wiped his eyes. He walked back to his room, opened the door and slid back into his bed, hoping sleep would come easy.

It didn't.

Connor woke with a happiness in his heart that he hadn't had for a long time. He just wanted to rush to Kevin's room and hug him tight and kiss him again. _Wait until everyone's downstairs, maybe you'll catch him at breakfast_, he thought as he stepped out of the shower. Connor quickly dressed himself, running out of the bathroom and almost knocking Parker over.

"Woah! Good morning, Connor! What's got you all perky this early?" Connor blushed despite himself.

"Uhh, just really hungry, I guess." His voice trailed off and he felt his face turn beet red. Parker looked at him questioningly then his eyes widened.

"Is something going on between you and that guy Kevin from the elevator?" When the red-haired boy ducked his head, Parker laughed and crowed, "There is! What happened? When?" Connor proceeded to tell him about his adventure with Kevin from the night before, with Parker only staring and not saying a word until the end. As soon as Connor finished, Parker flung himself at him, squeezing him tight.

"I'm so happy for you, Con! That's so awesome! Is he a good kisser?" Connor giggled.

"Thanks, buddy. And umm... yeah, pretty good." He blushed again to his amusement.

"Okay, tomato face, let's go downstairs and see him!" Connor nodded eagerly. They walked out into the hall towards the elevator. The entire ride down made Connor more and more anxious to see Kevin again. As soon as the elevator dinged, the dancer was out looking for him. Finally he spotted him standing in the lobby, his back to Connor. Feeling mischievous, Connor snuck up behind Kevin and squeezed his hips, making Kevin jump. Connor gave him a small smile.

"Hi there," he murmured before leaning in for a kiss. But Kevin pushed him away to Connor's shock.

"Kevin? What's going on?" Kevin's head snapped up.

"What's going on? You know what's going on, Connor!" Connor stepped towards him, but Kevin backed up into the wall.

"Kevin, what are you talking about? Tell me, we can work it out together," he murmured as he tried to grab the taller boy's hands. Kevin just moved away again.

"You were _using_ me. Trying to get me all messed up before competition! I can't believe you would do something like that! After everything I told you last night – was that just a joke to you?" Connor just stood and felt tears come rushing into his eyes. Kevin's expression changed from wildly angry to sympathetic. But only for a second. The redhead felt a tear fall onto his cheek. Kevin suddenly looked exhausted.

"Just go, Connor. I don't want this. I can't." He turned his head and saw his choir director watching them from a distance. Mr. Ellis nodded to him and gestured at Connor still standing there. Kevin looked back at the boy in front of him. Connor looked up at him, his face red and full of tears. Kevin couldn't speak. He heard footsteps coming towards them. He saw Mr. Ellis grab Connor by the shoulders.

"Don't you get it? He _hates _you, you little fag. Now get out!" Kevin lunged for the red-haired boy.

"That's not what I said! Connor, I-" Connor wheeled around, his face red as a tomato.

"Save it, Price. Just leave me alone!"

With that, Connor ran off into the closest room – which happened to be a closet and cried until he could barely breathe.


	4. Chapter 4

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" Connor yelled as he slammed his fist into the wall. The tears were streaking down his face as he slumped against the wall, squatting on a bucket. His body wracked from the memory of Kevin's face, of his words. He angrily wiped his face and tried to cover all evidence of his breakdown. Through the pounding in his head, he heard a quiet knock on the door.

"C-come in, I g-guess," Connor rasped. He looked up as Parker slid inside, silently smiling and shutting the door behind him.

"Oh, hey Parker," Connor said as he quickly wiped his eyes and face. Parker sat on the floor in front of him and looked up at him. He wrapped his arms around the crying boy. Connor sat stiff for a moment.

"Really, I'm fine, Parker, I'm-"

"No, you aren't, Con," Parker said sternly. The red-haired boy shook from repressed tears.

"No, I'm really not," he whispered before giving in to his tears once more, allowing Parker to rub his back and mumble words of comfort in his ear. Connor pulled away and smiled at his friend. The other boy smiled back at him. They sat side by side in silence for a few minutes. Parker tilted his head to look at the redhead.

"So, what exactly happened? I just heard yelling and saw you run in here crying." Connor took a deep breath.

"Well, basically, Kevin thought I was using him and trying to distract him from competition. So I tried to explain that... I really did care and he wouldn't hear it, then his teacher came and yelled at me and Kevin... He just had this look on his face the whole time. I didn't know what to do, so I ran. Like always, I guess," he laughed bitterly. Tears were brimming in his eyes. Parker placed a hand on his shoulder.

"If that's how he really felt, Connor, then that son of a bitch doesn't deserve you." The redhead looked at him in shock – Parker never swore. The young boy just smiled.

"What? Did you think I was completely innocent?" The two friends laughed. Parker tilted his head and just looked at him.

"What? You're creeping me out, man," Connor chuckled.

"It's nice to see your smile again."

"Feels good to smile, to be honest. Ugh, crying makes me all blotchy and gross." Parker suppressed a giggle unsuccessfully, which prompted Connor to punch his shoulder.

"Let's go, Con." The friends stood and as Parker reached for the door, the dancer touched his shoulder.

"Thank you, Parker. Really. It... it means a lot to me." The other boy just gave him a small smile and pulled him into a tight hug. They stayed for a moment, then walked out of the closet together.

Kevin sat and watched as Connor stepped out of the tiny room and towards the elevator with his friend. The young brunette could see the redness of his face, some leftover tears on his face. Kevin hated himself because he knew that he had caused them. He longed to run after him, hold him, tell him how he _really _felt. As he stood up from his table, he felt a firm hand on his shoulder. Kevin turned to see Mr. Ellis behind him, a stern look on his face.

"Don't even think about going after him, Mr. Price. That little-" Kevin felt his face turn red with anger.

"If you call him _that word_ again, I swear I will punch you in your ignorant little face," Kevin snarled. His teacher took his hand back, startled. Kevin stepped towards him, attempting to be intimidating.

"Because whenever you call him that, you're calling me that too, because I... have feelings for him!" His voice faltered at the last sentence and he saw sympathy flash over his teacher's face, just for a moment. Mr. Ellis sighed.

"Kevin. These feelings will come and go when you're this young. You don't know if they'll fade away," the older man tried to explain. Kevin took a deep breath.

"I know that. But... I just wanted to give this a chance. I think he's different. You know?" Kevin murmured, slightly unsure of himself. Mr. Ellis looked him hard in the face.

"Well, son, if you're sure..." He took a breath, as if he were trying to reassure himself of what he was about to say. Kevin nearly flew when he spoke again.

"Then you go for it."


	5. Chapter 5

"Places, places everyone!" the director hissed. Connor stood on the stage, adjusting his tie while staring at the closed curtains. He could hear the adjudication of the choir before them, the 'thank yous' from the students and the occasional scream of approval from the audience. Connor gulped, suddenly nervous. He felt someone reach out and grab his hand. The red-haired boy turned to see Parker grinning at him. The younger boy mouthed _break a leg! _to him, making him smile. He faced the curtains again as they introduced their choir. Connor put on a big smile and bowed his head as the curtains rose above his head and the music started.

He sang his heart out, dancing and smiling, trying to ignore the fact that Kevin was watching him. But it was impossible. As the first song ended, Connor felt nostalgia tug on his heart – _Mad World_ was next. The song that he had shared with Kevin, the song that started them on this... whatever it was. He shook his head ever so slightly. _No_, he thought. _Just do the dance and move on. He's probably not even here. _He quickly got into position, hoping and praying that his damn nervousness wouldn't distract him.

Kevin sat in the dark theatre, his eyes trained on Connor the whole time. The redhead was belting out every note, making every sharp movement perfectly and smiling like the happiest person in the world. The brunette sighed. _I hope I can make it up to him, somehow_, he thought as he watched the boy on stage move into a familiar pose. Kevin inhaled deeply, feeling his heart flutter as memories literally danced into his head. The boy watched as Connor glided across the stage to their song. It was almost too much. When the song ended, he jumped to his feet, clapping and cheering along with the rest of the crowd. The rest of the set, Kevin just sat and stared at the adorable redhead standing on the risers. He leaped to his feet again when they were taking their bows. The judges praised Connor's dancing, making the boy's face turn red. When they finally left the stage, Kevin raced out, ignoring the host saying something about sponsors. He burst into the lobby, searching for the ginger-haired boy. He finally spotted him coming up the stairs with his friend.

"Connor!" he shouted before thinking. Connor looked up and visibly flinched when he saw Kevin. The taller boy watched as Parker whispered in the redhead's ear and as Connor shook his head. The dancer walked over to Kevin, making Kevin slightly weak in the knees. Connor's expression showed his discomfort.

"Um. Hi, Kevin," he mumbled, avoiding eye contact. Kevin just pulled him into tight hug. Connor didn't move for a moment out of shock and considered pushing him away, but soon gave in and wrapped his arms around Kevin's muscular chest. The brunette rested his chin on Connor's head and whispered into his hair.

"I'm _so _sorry, Connor. I don't know what I was thinking," he murmured, his voice muffled by auburn hair. Connor's tightened his grip on Kevin's body.

"I know, Kevin. I just.. I don't know if I can trust you again," he said quietly, silently cursing himself. Kevin pulled back and looked at his face.

"Connor, I promise you I will never hurt you, ever again." Connor smiled.

"I know," he breathed as he tugged on Kevin's shirt, pulling him down for a passionate kiss. The tall boy leaned down and placed one hand on the boy's face and the other on his hip. Connor hummed happily and Kevin pulled away, wanting to see his beautiful smile. Connor grinned up at him for a moment, then looked down at their feet.

"What is it, Con?" Kevin murmured, moving his reddish hair out of his face. The red-haired boy looked up, grabbing his shirt again.

"I never want to lose you again, Kevin. That.. That kind of scares me," he stammered. The shorter boy blushed red. Kevin laughed and kissed him again.

"You never will. Not on my watch, cutie," the brunette said firmly. The two boys smiled at each other. They laced their fingers together and walked out into the lobby.

Everything was right again.

Well, mostly everything.


	6. Chapter 6

Parker peeked around the corner into the lobby, looking for his friend. Mr. McIntyre, their choir director, had told him to find the red-haired boy and bring him back so that the group could rehearse more, in case they got into the finals. He worried about Connor – any friend would. As he frantically scanned the halls, he wondered what had happened between Kevin and his friend. Had Kevin treated him badly? Had Kevin just been playing with his feelings? Parker shook his head. _Just find him and figure out the rest later_, he thought firmly.

The boy finally laid his eyes on Connor, who was sitting on a small couch with Kevin's arm wrapped loosely around his shoulders. Parker hid behind a pillar so the two wouldn't see him, but he was pretty sure that all they could see was each other. They looked like they were in a deep conversation and the younger boy felt bad about having to interrupt. Just as he stepped out from behind the tall pillar, he watched as Connor smashed their mouths together, their arms and bodies intertwining on the couch. The young boy blushed as he watched them. He tried to retreat back to the pillar but he felt rooted to the ground. When they pulled away, he heard Kevin say, "Connor, I don't want this to end." The redhead sighed and ran his fingers through his gingery hair.

"I know," was all he said. Parker, his face bright red, softly backed out of the lobby. As he walked back to the choir's assigned area, he saw the two boys kissing over and over in his head. Obviously they weren't fighting anymore. The blond shoved his hands into his pockets and stared down at the floor as he made his way back to the group.

"Well?" Mr. McIntyre asked, striding over to him with his hands on his hips. "We need to practice!"

Parker looked at his teacher and considered telling him that he was in the lobby. But he just shrugged.

"Couldn't find him. Sorry, sir." With that, he pushed past him and went over to his bag to grab his phone. He quickly texted Connor.

_To Connor: You better be thanking me later. Just told Maczilla I couldn't find you. Have fun w Kev._

Parker ran his hands over his face and through his wispy hair. A minute later, he got a reply from his friend.

_From Connor: Thanks, bud. Means a lot. Be back later. Kev says thnx too._

The boy smiled. Yup, he had done the right thing.


	7. Chapter 7

Connor sighed as he pushed his fingers through his feathery hair.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Kevin whispered as he lightly kissed his ear. The dancer smiled at him, lacing their fingers together.

"Parker saw us together. I guess we just have to be more careful next time," Connor explained. The brunette kissed his cheek.

"Does he have a problem with us? And woah, next time?" Connor looked at Kevin quizzically. The taller boy just grinned mischievously.

"Kidding, Con! Jeez, of course there'll be a next time. You think I'd let this just end? No. No way am I letting you go after all we've been through!" Kevin chuckled but when he looked at the other boy, his eyes were brimming with tears. The brunette immediately pressed his hand to the boy's face.

"What's wrong? Tell me," he murmured, all traces of his laughter gone. Connor looked away, not wanting Kevin to see his tears. The younger boy responded by pulling his face back towards his. The redhead leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the lips. They stayed like that until Connor pulled away, his eyes wet.

"No one has ever said that to me before, Kevin. And I'm happy because for once, the person who I may be falling in love with actually feels the same way." They both smiled and held each other close, whispering comforting words. Kevin pressed his lips to Connor's neck.

"Kevin?" The brunette raised his head.

"Yeah, Con?" The ginger took a deep breath.

"What's going to happen after Nationals is over? I mean, we live hours apart," he murmured, never tearing his ice-blue eyes from Kevin's chocolate-brown ones.

"Well... we'll work it out, hon. It's only an hour and a half! And there are buses and we can both drive. We will find a way," the taller boy said firmly. Connor still looked doubtful.

"What am I supposed to tell my _extremely homophobic _parents? 'Bye Mom and Dad, I'm going to visit my boyfriend who I met on a school trip. See ya Sunday night?'" Kevin gave him a mischievous grin.

"You can tell them that you are visiting your amazing, talented, sexy boyfriend." With each word, he kissed up and down the red-haired boy's neck. Connor turned bright red despite himself and laughed.

"Not to mention modest!" While the two were kissing and laughing, they failed to see some of the boys in Connor's show choir come around the corner.

"Hey, gay boy!" One of the boys, Bryce, sneered. The others laughed. Connor whipped his head around and bit his lip nervously.

"It's time for them to announce the finalists. So, leave your faggy boyfriend here and-" Kevin jumped off the couch and punched Bryce in the face as hard as he could.

"Kevin!" Connor cried, somewhat amazed at his lack of control. The brunette ignored him.

"Call me 'faggy' one more time and I'll do more than just punch you, okay, asshole?" Bryce wiped his blood off his face and growled at him.

"You wanna go, pretty boy?" Giving Kevin no time to react, he whirled his fist into the brunette's stomach, knocking the wind out of him. Before he could try and hit Bryce again, the larger boy sent a hard kick into his chest. Kevin fell to the ground, groaning in pain. Connor ran to his side immediately and grabbed his hand. He could see Bryce getting ready to hit him again.

"Stop!" a man yelled. Connor looked up to see Mr. McIntyre jogging over to meet them. The redhead sighed in relief.

"Bryce, go back to the group and get them into the theatre, okay? I'll talk to you about this later. And Connor..." He paused and the redhead braced himself for whatever was coming. Mr. McIntyre sighed and squatted next to the two boys.

"Hey there," he said to Kevin. The boy looked up at him. "You okay?"

Kevin smiled. "Depends what you mean by okay, sir." Mr. McIntyre looked at Connor, then back to the brown-haired boy.

"You taking good care of my best dancer?" Connor blushed, making Kevin laugh weakly.

"Yes, sir." Connor coughed, trying to get his teacher's attention.

"Mr. Mac, I'm sorry I've been missing practices for the past few hours, I just-" The man shook his head.

"I understand Connor, it's fine. Don't worry about it, okay? I'm just glad you aren't out doing drugs or something stupid like that!" The three laughed.

"Okay, let's get you cleaned up, bud! Connor, wanna help me get him into the bathroom?" The redhead nodded and grabbed Kevin's arm. They both supported him from each side and walked him slowly into the bathroom.

"I.. I think I can do this myself. I won't be too long," Kevin said, wincing slightly.

"Okay. Just holler if you need any help, alright?" He nodded and pushed the door open. Connor looked at Mr. McIntyre with a soft smile.

"So, you're okay with me being gay?" His teacher grinned and squeezed his shoulders.

"Of course, Connor. I just want you to be happy. And if being with another boy makes you happy, then so be it." Connor smiled.

"Thank you." And for once, he actually felt accepted for being the real Connor McKinley.


End file.
